Angel's Wings
by Angel Flameheart
Summary: Galadriel and Anakin’s daughter joins the Fellowship to help them in their quest, all the while trying to escape the clutches of Sauron and Darth Vader but her sense of duty is clouded by a certain elf. Please R&R! Flames are funny.


_This is my first attempt at fanfic, please tell me what you really think, I can take it! I don't own LOTR or any of the characters or SW or any of the characters (they'll be showing up soon :D) but I am working on owning Legolas LOL! But I do own Angel, she's my character and I think she's really cool. Please R+R!_

**Angel's Wings**

Angel galloped towards Rivendell on Avalon, her winged unicorn, her night-black iridescent silver-streaked hair billowing out behind her. Glancing back behind her in terror, she saw the Nazgul still flying above her, and an arrow came soaring down towards her. Using the Force, she tried to redirect its course, but it struck her shoulder. The pain penetrated deep into her, and she cried out. "Noro lim, Avalon!" she screamed, and Avalon leapt forward, concerned about her friend.

Legolas meanwhile was out walking in the gardens of Rivendell, and saw her approaching. He gasped in amazement - even from this distance, he could see her beauty. She seemed to glow in the night, emitting a whitey-silver light. He saw the Nazgul, and in the blink of an eye had fitted an arrow to his bowstring and fired. It struck the Nazgul, which flew away with a shriek. Relieved, he looked back to the girl. The winged unicorn had stopped galloping, and was trotting gently as the girl swayed on his back. Running swiftly up, he managed to catch her as she fell.

He marvelled at her beauty. She was very slender, weighing almost nothing, and wore a silver riding dress which hung about her in gleaming folds. Her black hair fell away from her face, revealing pointed ears. She moaned, and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her silvery-sapphire-emerald eyes. "Where are the Nazgul?" she asked.

"They're gone," said Legolas, "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine," she said angrily, "Just because I am a woman does not mean I am feeble and useless."

"I would not assume such a thing," stated Legolas, "It is clear to me that even though you're so beautiful, you have independence. But you are wounded. I will take you to Rivendell."

"Avalon will carry me," she said firmly. Legolas helped her back onto her winged unicorn and quickly lead her to Rivendell.

As they walked, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" she shot back. Legolas smiled at her fiery spirit.

"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," he said, "But who are you, and what have you done to earn the enmity of the Nazgul? They seemed really mad about something."

She was silent for a moment. "I am Angellissima Aayla Evenrainbowstarya Luthsilvytinuviarwen Flameheart Amidala Skywalker," she said finally, "But you may call me Angel. And this is Avalon, my winged unicorn."

"Greetings," said Avalon, inclining her beautiful silver head. Legolas jumped in shock.

"It can talk!" he said in surprise.

"Of course I can," said Avalon, "My mistress gave me the gift of speech."

"And extremely glad I am that I did so," smiled Angel, "For you have been my greatest friend." She reached a hand to pat Avalon, but screamed as pain stabbed deep into her arm. Legolas's heart ached in sympathy, and quickly steadied her as she nearly passed out from the pain.

"Why did they do this?" he asked again.

Angel took several deep steadying breaths. "I would rather speak to Elrond first," she said firmly, "That is why I have journeyed from my far-off land."

"As you wish," replied Legolas.

They reached Rivendell, where Angel was greeted in wonder, and was immediately taken away by elves to be healed. Avalon trotted after her, and because she was such a wondrous animal, she was allowed in the house. Legolas stared after Angel in wonder, still in amazement at her beauty.

"My friend, you look dazed," laughed Aragorn, coming across Legolas, "What has happened to catch your attention so wholly?"

"I have met the most beautiful girl in Middle-earth," replied Legolas in wonder, "She was being attacked by Nazgul, and is wounded."

"I'm sure she will be fine, melon nin," said Aragorn assuringly, surprised at his friend's melancholiness, "Elrond is skilled in Healing."

"I hope so," said Legolas sadly, "For even though I have only just met her, I am sure that if she should die I would die also, for I cannot go on living having glimpsed paradise only to have it taken from me."

"You needn't worry, prince," said Elrond, walking out through Rivendell's front door and coming up to them, "She is healing well. The arrow wound was not deep, but there is another one on her arm which I do not know what caused."

"It was not a sword?" said Legolas, concern blackening his initial relief that she was all right.

"It would have thought it was a sword," said Elrond, "But there was burn tissue as well. It was some weapon I have never seen… I have invited her to the Council of the Ring tomorrow, so I hope that we will get answers then."


End file.
